


V is for Voyeur

by Sunflowersamurai



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, BDSM, Bondage, Cheating, Engaged Couple, F/M, Ice, Ice Play, Kink, Lemon, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Smut, Temperature Play, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, Wax Play, Waxing, consensual cheating, hot wax
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2020-12-15 23:48:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunflowersamurai/pseuds/Sunflowersamurai
Summary: When V caught an early flight home from sunny California one cold February evening, the last thing he expected was to come home and find his best friend in a passionate affair with his fiancee.But from his viewpoint on the other side of a door, he's starting to think that maybe it isn't such a bad surprise after all.





	1. Behind Shuttered Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is a short story that'll only be a couple of chapters in length. I haven't abandoned Black Widow or Dead of Night! But I had the sudden need to write something for MysMe after sitting on it for months ^^'
> 
> Hope you'll all forgive the long update periods as I'm a full-time college student and will be graduating soon!

V stretched luxuriously, a sound of pure relief erupting from his chest as his joints popped. He’d caught an early flight home, and it was 16 hours straight. He normally flew first class, but he’d relegated to the economy class in order to make the earlier time.

V had heard many times over that he had “the patience of a saint”, but that flight had tested him. An unruly child spent the majority of it savagely beating the back of the seat, and when V had attempted to placate the child by handing him a Jell-O cup the flight attendant had given him, the child had only grown angrier.

Next to him, a presumably married couple squabbled endlessly, and loudly. At many points, the husband had turned to V seeking validation while degrading his wife, and V had no idea how to respond to the incessant shoulder taps and, “I see that wedding band! Big mistake! It’s a ball and chain to a man! Turn back now!”

The wife looked jaded to it all, V had simply replied, “My fiancée is wonderful and I love her dearly.”

The man scoffed, V was pretty sure he’d caught an under-breath comment calling him some iteration of “fruity”, but he ignored it.

Now he twisted his back a couple of times, decompressing his spine while he stood beside his Aston Martin. His spine let out a spiteful crack, earning a half-pained and half-relieved grunt from V.

Finally, he drew a deep breath of the cold air, glancing at his watch, _3:47 in the morning…_

He stole a long look at the extensive camera equipment in the back seat, knowing it was stupid to leave it there if he was going to park the car outside, but also finding himself too exhausted to care. With a guilty shrug, he pressed the button on the inside of the drivers door and locked the car, closing it behind him.

He paused at the first door, sticking his tongue out just a bit as he glanced back at the silver vehicle, _I **really **shouldn’t leave $20,000 of equipment there… should I?_

He bit his tongue gently, fumbling for his keys, _It’ll be fine… I hope._

He entered quietly, not wanting to wake Rika, who wasn’t expecting him back until later that evening. V stepped inside, all the lights were off in the large seaside house. He shut the door quietly behind him before walking into the family room and setting his carryon bag on the couch.

V yawned, running his hands through his hair while wondering if he should shower before going to bed. He decided against it, he didn’t want the sound of the water to wake his fiancée.

He shed his coat and tossed it over a chair before quietly making his up the stairs towards their shared bedroom.

But as he neared the room at the end of the hall, he was given pause. V stared for a moment at the twin shutter doors that led to the master bedroom. The shutters were left half opened, enough for the light inside to pour out onto the floor.

He blinked, _Is Rika up already?_

He was about to call out to her and tell him he was home, but something made the sound catch in his throat. It was like a cold wind had blown over him, he felt instantly chilled. As a shiver gripped his body, he vaguely wondered if an open window had allowed the freezing ocean breeze to bite his skin.

But as he crept closer to the room, he knew that wasn’t what had made him feel cold.

V sidled the wall carefully to avoid stepping in the light cast by the shutters. He leaned close to the wall and listened, for a moment, all he heard was some shuffling and the sound of the sink.

He exhaled, feeling foolish, _Of course… It’s just Rika._

V shook his head, Rika had always been a morning person, there was no reason for him to get so spooked by it. She was probably anxious and worried about him since he hadn’t called her with an update on how his excursion to Yosemite was going.

He smiled faintly, _I wonder what she’ll think of the photos of the firefall I took. Oh, I wish she could’ve come with me, she would’ve loved it._

V’s hand had just landed on the bedroom door when he was startled by Rika’s voice, “Are you ready?”

V froze, she wasn’t talking to him, but her voice was unmistakably sultry.

His breath caught in his tight chest, his hand retracted immediately.

Rika’s soft laugh rang in his ears, “What’s with that look? Does it look weird on me?”

V’s heart lurched, _Who could she be talking to at this hour?..._

He wished he hadn’t asked that question, even to himself, as a voice answered her, “It’s not that… It’s just…”

V’s heart dropped through the soles of his feet, _Oh God… There’s… no way._

His hands shook, but he didn’t let a sound escape him as he continued to listen while Rika spoke, “Jumin… What’s wrong? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

A shadow passed the door, V stayed eerily silent, “We can’t do this, what about V?”

Another shadow and more silence from V, “What about him?”

V’s heart broke in his chest, he barely heard Jumin’s reply, “Don’t say that. He’s my best friend, this is his house, his bed…”

Rika finished, “And his fiancée, right?”

Jumin fell dead silent, V couldn’t breathe, Rika cooed to him again, “Jumin… I’ve already told you,” V heard the way the bed creaked as her weight lowered onto it, “I need you. I’ve… I’ve loved you for so long, Jumin. It’s unbearable. It was only chance that I met V before I met you… But this, this is more than mere chance.”

V felt the heat on his cheek as a tear escaped him, _A… mere chance…_

Jumin stammered, uncharacteristically shy, “Rika… I…”

He was silenced, and V felt sick at the distinct sound of a kiss, “Shh… Jumin. It’s okay…”

Another kiss, but he could hear Jumin squirm, “It’s not okay… I can’t-I can’t do this to V…”

There was a momentary shift, V felt panic as he realized Jumin had stood up and was about to panic over getting caught.

V dug his heels in, _No… this is my own house. I’m not the wrong one!_

But his panic was quickly replaced with what felt like a knife as Jumin let out a faint ‘mmph’ followed by the sound of them falling back on the bed.

Rika’s voice seemed to sing at him, “Jumin… don’t leave me…”

V knew that voice, that irresistible voice that could persuade anyone.

His friend murmured, so quietly V could barely hear, “Rika…”

Another kiss, this one sounded rougher, more passionate, then Rika spoke again, “Shh… You want this… Tell me you want this.”

Jumin’s breaths were raggedy for a moment, but his voice low and clear, “I want this.”

Rika cooed again, “Tell me you want **me.**”

The sounds of their intimacy became almost unbearable to V as he replied, “I want you.”

There was a long intermission filled with hot kisses and rough breathing before V was snapped from his horror once more by Rika, “Jumin, I love you.”

Jumin’s breathless reply, “I love you, too.”

V was certain his legs would buckle beneath him as a repressed sob shook him, but he managed to lower himself silently to the floor, _What’s happening… How could they? What… What do I do?_

V slumped against the wall, his mind whirling in agony and betrayal. The sounds from the room tormented him, he was aware of the passion between his fiancée and his best friend heating up, but he felt so, so cold.

And so alone.

A pleasured moan erupted from Rika, “Oh, God! Jumin! Don’t leave a mark!”

Pain exploded in V’s chest, **_Why!?_**

V twisted, prepared to kick the door down in a savage rage, but as his eyes came into the light, he was frozen. Rika’s form was straddling Jumin on the bed, her pale skin glittered in the light as she ground into him. Jumin was gazing up at her like she was the entire universe, his lips parted breathlessly and his eyes were darkened with lust.

Rika’s hands landed on his bare chest, her lush blonde hair cascading onto him, “Jumin… Oh, baby…”

Jumin’s face twisted, half pleasure and half guilt, “Rika…”

Rika’s lips captured his, and he released an ecstatic moan that she swallowed hungrily. Rika’s hands worked quickly at Jumin’s belt, discarding it aggressively before she set to work to strip him the rest of the way.

V felt whiplash at the sight of his friends nude form, and at the realization that he was already completely aroused. He was jarred when he remembered the other times he’d seen Jumin completely nude, once when they were young kids getting rinsed down after getting sprayed by a skunk, and again in high school. The latter memory burned him, the heat of Jumin’s flesh against his and the taste of his tongue. He swore he could still feel the icy bite of the school shower on his back as Jumin had pressed him into it.

It had only been a kiss, and only one time. V seldom thought about it anymore, they had both been too shocked to acknowledge it afterwards.

But now, catching the sight of Jumin’s figure, powerful muscles rippling as he moved. V noticed he was so much bigger now, especially as he stood next to Rika’s slender, small figure.

V bit his lip hard enough to draw blood as Jumin deftly removed her bralette and began kissing down her neck and over her collar bones.

She moaned ecstatically as his tongue worked over her, “Oh, you’re so good Jumin. You’re so good for me Jumin!”

Jumin’s earlier reluctance was forgotten as he lifted her with incredible ease and pinned her to the wall, roughly kissing her while she clawed needily at his well-muscled back.

They kept on like that for a while, Rika grinding against his exposed body while he roughly bit her. V could see the marks on her flesh, his breath hiccupped in his chest.

At a particularly well aimed bite, Rika gripped a handful of Jumin’s hair and yanked harder, “Fuck, Jumin! I want you to take me! Please… please take me. I want you to be rough! Much rougher!”

Jumin thrusted his hips against her with such force that the doors rattled on the frame, V brought a hand to his mouth, _He’s gonna hurt her like that…_

Rika gasped, and it broke to a sharp yelp as his teeth dug in deeply to the muscle in her shoulder, “Fuck!” Jumin!”

Jumin withdrew his teeth, an angry red mark in the wake, “Can I… be greedy?”

Rika’s eyes met his, she looked ravaging like that, “Much more greedy.”

A moan passed his lips, for a moment, he hesitated. Then without warning, he turned with her and slammed her onto the bed. He landed on her forcefully, earning a startled breath from V.

But Rika loved it.

She scratched him, arching her back to press up into him. With a fierceness, Jumin snatched her wrists and pinned her down. Rika moaned, and Jumin began making quick work of the exposed skin.

Rika squirmed beneath him, panic gripped V for a moment when he thought she was seriously struggling.

But Rika locked eyes with Jumin, “Jumin, don’t tease me anymore! Don’t make me wait for you.”

V ground his teeth, _What did I do to deserve this? What do I do? What do I do?_

He couldn’t tear his eyes away as Jumin kissed down the length of her body. One hand massaged her breast while the other quickly pulled the last of her lingerie off.

He wasted no time hooking his free hand beneath her leg and lifting it over his shoulder. Rika looked so exposed like that, she turned her head a bit as a blush seized her, but Jumin gripped her face gently and turned her to face him, “Look at me. In the eyes. I don’t want you to look away.”

Rika released a soft moan, but she kept looking at him, “Take me Jumin. Take every inch of me.”

Jumin shuddered, and V felt a surge of hurt and anger at the moan Rika released as Jumin obliged her.

V was stunned. Not just at the reality of what was happening, but at something else as well.

His hand instinctively shifted his belt, and he burned fiercely when his hand brushed his own erection.

His breath stopped completely.

For the first time, his eyes tore away from the affair and landed on his own body. He was trembling as realization set in, why he couldn’t look away, why he couldn’t confront them, what was holding him there in the shadows while his best friend made love to his fiancée.

V’s gaze drifted back, but his hand stayed where it was. Jumin kissed her deeply, V could see the smooth roll of his hips and he could hear the pleasured gasps Rika rewarded him with.

V let out the slightest groan, Rika pulled at Jumin’s hair, “Jumin… harder. I want it harder! I want you harder!”

Jumin let out a primal growl, “Rika!”

V writhed in excitement, directly contrasting the anger he felt. Jumin obliged her, he took a handful of her blonde hair and pulled hard. Rika howled happily as he bit her again and again, he sped up and kept his grip in her hair.

V’s hips rocked instinctively at the sight, so used to it being **him **loving Rika like that. He couldn’t resist anymore, his skinny jeans were agonizingly tight and he had to get them off, had to find some relief for himself.

V screwed his face up in a mix of disgust and need as he undid his belt and slipped his hand lower. A hiss caught in his teeth at the sensation of his cold hand against his warm erection. His initial intent was just to adjust himself, but once his hand made contact, he couldn’t deny himself any longer.

He turned his eyes back, biting his lip, _This is wrong… this is so wrong!_

But as Jumin completely claimed Rika, his fiancée, in his house, on his bed, he couldn’t help the twisting in his heart, _No… I’m not the wrong one. They put themselves in this position, not me. _

V had never been strong enough to confront people, never had the courage to burst through the door and catch them in the act. No, he was more pathetic than that. Much more pathetic. And more perverted too.

He’d long known the desires in his heart, lost track of the number of times he’d coaxed Rika to pose nude for his camera with some sweet words. But even that, even her glorious form immortalized for him, wasn’t enough. No, he knew what he really wanted.

He’d always known.

He’d always been aware of the way Jumin looked at Rika, always been aware of the way Rika looked back. Jumin had once slipped when he was drunk, really drunk. He’d confessed everything to V about his desires, the dark thoughts that swirled in his mind, and his lust for Rika. He’d barely finished before he passed out on the couch, and come the morning, he gave no indicator that he remembered telling V, “If two men covet the same gift, would it be impossible for them to share it, since there’s only one?”

V had felt a moment of anger at his friend, but more than anything as he spent the night in his penthouse, he began to imagine what he’d said. What would it feel like? To lay in bed with his best friend and fiancée. And the longer he’d laid there, the more aroused he’d become at the thought. At that time, he shut himself down.

But now, the scene had been thrust upon him, and he was painfully excited.

Not without shame, he gripped himself as he watched them.

Rika’s moans echoed in his ears, somehow, they sounded different when Jumin provoked them from her. V felt hotter by the second, at one point, he longed to join them. Not to confront them, but to be with them. To be between them.

Yes, that’s what he **really** wanted.

V didn’t realize how much his pace had increased, how swollen he felt, the desperation that gnawed at him. He was inadvertently mirroring Jumin’s pace, which was brutal. Normally, he went slower and more gently, but in the moment, he thought this rough pace was the best he’d ever felt.

It took all his self-restraint not to moan aloud. Jumin gripped Rika in his powerful arms and sat her on his lap, her face over his shoulder, without breaking his pace. V bit his hand to quiet himself, he was so turned on.

Rika looked like she was feeling so, so good. Her face was red hot, her lips swollen and her neck bitten. Her hair was in disarray, Jumin was still gripping it as he continued the aggressive pace.

V kept up, too.

Now that his shame was thrown out, he let himself imagine it, imagine that it was him on Jumin’s lap. Rika looked like she felt so good, he wanted to feel good like that, too.

At the same time, he imagined Rika on his lap. Imagined he was making her feel like that, that he was making those sweet moans ring.

_What would that feel like, _he wondered, _To have them at the same time To **be had **by them at the same time._

V watched as Jumin leaned back, adjusting Rika’s weight and giving himself a better angle as he fucked her hard. Rika’s face was distorted with euphoric pleasure. She gripped Jumin’s hands to balance herself.

Jumin gazed up at her without slowing down, “Are you gonna…”

Rika leaned over him with a loud moan, “Yes! Jumin!”

V drew a sharp breath, hearing that pushed him close to his own orgasm.

Rika moaned again, tossing her head back and breaking eye contact with Jumin, “I’m gonna cum! Jumin!”

V couldn’t tear his eyes away as her body shook with pleasure, his own ready to follow.

Then, in one, startled moment, Rika looked right at him.

It wasn’t an accident, she was looking **right **at him, a small smiled danced on her lips before she licked them, “Oh, Jumin!”

V felt his heart stop in his chest, but something else erupted from him too. And that was the moment that sent him over the edge. He couldn’t deny himself the utter thrill he felt at being caught.

How long had she known he was there? It didn’t matter. What mattered was that she’d seen him. That was all he’d needed, to be seen.

His legs shook violently with pleasure as he orgasmed. V pressed his thumb over the slit to minimize the mess. He clenched his jaw to keep quiet. God, he came so hard. He’d never orgasmed like that, not even from having sex with Rika.

For a moment, he sat trembling on the floor, trying to catch his breath. A shuffling in the room jolted him into movement.

He stood quickly, but carefully, he didn’t bother to fasten his belt again, but made his way back down the stairs, remembering to grab his carryon bag as he did. He quickly opened the door and slipped back outside. The sky was still dark as he stood by his Aston Martin. The night air cooled him off, made him relax, and then filled him with shame, _Oh my God… What did I just do?_

He counted off the minutes as he grabbed the rest of his bags and equipment, figuring this would give them ample time to get redressed and make up an excuse. He was still imbittered by the betrayal he felt, and a petty urge in him wanted to hear what they would come up with when he walked in the door 12 hours early. Rika had seen him, but Jumin gave no indicator that he noticed. Perhaps Rika would tell him that they’d been caught, but V doubted it. He knew Rika, and that option wasn’t like her.

V shook his head to clear it. This time, he closed the door loudly, locking the car with his keys so that it would chirp a confirmation at him. As he walked through the front door, he immediately ran into the two adulterers. Jumin looked shocked, but Rika smiled brightly, “V! You’re back early!”

She flung herself into his arms, he embraced her warmly, wondering if she could feel his thundering heart as she pressed to his chest.

Jumin looked like he’d seen a ghost, “You’re back… early.”

V locked eyes with him, his face was the picture of guilt and remorse. For a moment, V felt sympathy for him, he’d been caught in the moment, and V of all people knew how irresistible Rika was.

But his sympathy couldn’t last against his upset, “What’re you two up to?”

Jumin looked faint, but Rika salvaged for him, “I asked Jumin if he could give me a ride to the cat shelter today.”

V cocked a brow, “It’s five in the morning, isn’t that a little early?”

Jumin looked like he was being burned at the stake, his voice barely squeaked out of him, “Uh… I had to get to the office early.”

V released his old on Rika, sauntering towards Jumin, “And?”

Jumin almost stepped back, “And?”

V shrugged, “You’re still here, and I didn’t see driver Kim waiting. Did something come up? Do you need a ride now that I’m home?”

His gazed touched both of them, Rika’s eyes narrowed slightly at the double entendre of his word choice.

Jumin recomposed a bit, “I haven’t been here long. But I thought about it, and I didn’t want to leave Rika alone outside for an hour waiting for the shelter to open, so I decided to call Assistant Kang and tell her I’d be in a little later.”

V hummed, _A half decent lie…_

He smiled at them, a convincing mask of brightness on his face, “Oh, thanks for taking care of her.”

Rika smiled devilishly, Jumin looked away, “Of course…”

V slipped past them, “Hey, you’re here now. Why don’t you stay? I’ll make breakfast.”

Jumin looked like he was gonna be sick, “No, thank you. I should, uh, really get to the office.”

V brushed his shoulder, suggestive in the way he squeezed it, “Nonsense. You already called Jaehee. Sit and eat with me.”

Jumin looked away again, “All right…”

V led the way to the kitchen, still seething in frustrations. Rika touched his tense shoulders, massaging them gently, “You seem tense. That flight must’ve been cramped, baby. Why don’t you let me make breakfast?”

She placed a gentle kiss to his back, he tensed more, “All right. Thank you.”

She brushed past him as he returned to sit with Jumin. His friend wouldn’t meet his gaze.

The guilt on Jumin’s face urged him on, “Is something wrong?”

Jumin started at his voice, “No. No, I’m just thinking.”

V leaned closer to him, resting his elbows on the table, “About what?”

Jumin stared hard at the table, “It’s nothing, really.”

V searched him, he wouldn’t look up, “Doesn’t seem like nothing.”

Jumin glanced back towards the kitchen, but Rika was well out of sight, “It’s just work stuff. How was your trip?”

He finally looked back at V as his friend responded, “Good.”

Jumin swallowed uncomfortably, “Just good?”

V hummed, “Mhm.”

Jumin searched him, “Are… Are you all right?”

V locked their eyes for a moment, “Some businessman…”

Jumin’s brows furrowed, “What?”

V smiled at him, it was a deadly smile, “I just thought businessmen were supposed to be good liars. That’s all.”

Jumin seemed to go cold, “What brought that on?”

As V looked at his friend, the image of his powerful frame and full hard on came back to his mind, “Just musing…”

His eyes must’ve changed, because Jumin shifted uneasily, “Okay.”

The longing he’d felt was sparking back to life in him again. He narrowed his eyes a bit, Rika was still in the kitchen and would be for some time.

V stared hard at his friend, what a mix of feelings he had, only strengthened by his tiredness.

Jumin tipped his head a bit, “Please, V, what’s going on?”

V felt a wave of boldness again, like he had when he watched their affair earlier, “You really wanna know?”

Jumin looked terrified, sweat was beading on his face. V couldn’t recall ever seeing him sweat from nerves, “Yes…”

V nodded, “All right.”

But he didn’t speak with words, instead, he stretched his leg out until he brushed Jumin’s calf. Jumin’s eyes widened, but V moved closer, sliding his foot up further.

When he reached the inside of Jumin’s thigh, he earned a startled gasp, “What are you doing?”

V smiled a bit, “Hmm? Don’t you like this?”

He pressed his foot dangerously close to Jumin’s crotch.

Jumin looked almost panicked, “What? What about Rika?”

V tipped his head and kept rubbing his foot in that spot, “What about her?”

When Jumin looked too stunned by the wording, V continued, “Don’t you like this? Isn’t it just like high school?”

Jumin flushed, “H-High school?”

V paused for a moment before pressing his foot into Jumin’s now soft crotch, earning a sharp gasp, “Don’t you remember? That time in the showers?”

Jumin turned red, but he didn’t tell V to stop nor did he move away, “Oh… V that…”

V smiled, a little warmer this time, “The way you looked at me… It was an accident at first, right? You didn’t mean to walk in on me like that. But the look on your face… I couldn’t look away.”

Jumin blinked, seeming uncertain if V meant something else by that last part, “Yeah… I remember.”

V massaged him more forcefully, he could feel Jumin growing excited by it, “The way we tried to laugh it off… and that moment you grabbed me by my shoulders…”

V’s own excitement was beginning to grow, Jumin’s gaze was growing heavier, “I remember. I remember the blush. You…”

Jumin broke off, looking shyly away, so V pressed harder, “Say it. I want to hear it.”

Jumin rocked his hips closer, V could feel the beginnings of his erection, “You looked so… pretty.”

V lowered his eyes, “Did I?”

Jumin let soft breaths escape him, “You were breathtaking… I still remember the way you smelled, the way you tasted, the way the water ran over your skin, God I remember everything, V.”

V took a slow blink, he remembered everything too. They were interrupted when Rika returned. V didn’t move his foot.

Jumin shot him a warning look, but V kept rubbing against him. Rika served them, seeming to sense the odd tension as she did. V kept massaging Jumin, marveling at his every reaction as he tried to suppress his arousal in front of Rika.

V wanted to break him, to see his shamelessness on display in front of Rika, but Jumin kept refusing him through their meal. V grew increasingly frustrated at the rejection, at his composure. He was still angry, he hadn’t done anything to qualm it since reentering the house.

Rika watched them like a hawk, amused with their shenanigans. V gave her a long, meaningful look. Her eyelids lowered, and she fluttered her lashes at him.

Jumin kept his eyes away, and V had enough of this longing in his heart. He stood up suddenly, earning a startled look from Jumin and an intrigued one from Rika.

Rika looked at him, “What’s wrong, baby?”

V gave her a mildly vexed look as he circled the table towards Jumin, “Nothing, **baby.**”

Rika smiled a bit, sensing his anger, “Are you mad, my love?”

V’s eyes lowered as he stood behind an alarmed Jumin, “Mad? What about?”

Rika beamed, “You tell me.”

V’s hands landed on Jumin’s shoulders, and he squeezed tightly, “Oh, love, I’m not mad.”

He ran a hand up to grip Jumin’s chin, earning an alarmed look, “V? V, what are you doing?”

V glowered down at him, Jumin had sensed something was wrong from the minute he’d walked in the door, but now it was undeniable as V gazed down at him.

V scoffed softy, but he said no more.

Instead he leaned down, hovering just a hair length from Jumin’s lips. Rika looked thrilled, “Oh, V.”

Jumin’s hands came up defensively, but he didn’t resist as V closed the gap and kissed him. He was gentle at first, giving Jumin a moment to adjust to the shock. Then, he shoved his tongue forcefully into Jumin’s mouth.

Rika’s arms were on him in an instant, “Oh, V. You are angry. Are you gonna punish me? Are you gonna punish him?”

V drew back, taking in the mortified look on Jumin’s blanched face, “Is that what you want, my love? Do you… want to be punished?”

Rika looked incredibly aroused by that, “Yes, V. We should be punished.”

Jumin tried to move, but V shoved him forcefully down, “Ah-ah.”

Jumin looked terrified for a moment, “V, what the hell?”

Rika was already running her hands over V’s chest, “Punish us, baby.”

Jumin’s eyes were wide, “What?... You… Did you…?”

V squeezed him again as Rika’s hand worked under his shirt, “Did I know? Of course. Have you ever been able to keep a secret from me?”

Jumin swallowed hard, “V… Oh, V I…”

V gazed down at him, leaning closer, “Hush. I don’t want to hear it.”

Jumin trembled a bit, he looked to Rika, but Rika was admiring V, “What are you gonna do, baby?”

V swiped his tongue over Jumin’s lips a couple of times, “Hmm… why don’t we go to my room and figure that out?”

Jumin’s eyes widened, Rika brushed her soft hands over his chest, “Yes, baby… Let’s do that.”

V withdrew from his terribly shocked friend. He reached his hand out, he didn’t want Jumin to follow if he really didn’t want to.

Jumin looked between them, uncertainty lacing his eyes. Then, with an uneasy look, he took V’s outstretched hand and followed them back to the bedroom.

Jumin looked nervously at them, “V… what are you going to do?”

V ushered him ahead, “Sinners must be punished, right?... But don’t worry,” he looked between them, “I’ll still love you both.”


	2. Silk Scarves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Broke this into two parts because it's LONG and I'm realizing why people don't write threesomes more often ^^'
> 
> I've been working on this for almost a month and wow I've gotten slow at writing lately. University really took a toll on my creative drive so I'm looking forward to the near end of the semester.

V had never felt his heart beat as hard as it was while he followed Jumin and Rika towards the bedroom. Jumin looked nervous, he kept casting glances back towards V as though he wasn’t certain what his friend of over 20 years might do to him. 

Rika looked excited, V couldn’t help but suspect that she had intended they get caught, though he wasn’t entirely sure how she would’ve known he’d be coming back early. Either way, he was suddenly full of uncertainty about what he was doing.

V stared at their backs, _Am I really doing this…?_

Before his feet could freeze, though, they arrived before the doors. Rika burst through without hesitation, Jumin and V met each other’s eyes, nervousness reflected between them.

Jumin was the first to voice his concerns, “Are you sure about what you’re doing, V? You’re upset, maybe we should wait and talk about this later?”

Jumin’s words stirred in V, giving him new resolve, “No. I’m sure.”

Jumin conceded and followed behind Rika, leaving V to shut and lock the doors behind the three of them. He thought the lock was unnecessary, no one would disturb them, but the control it gave him to know they were locked in here with him and that there was no way out if not through him excited him.

Rika landed happily on the bed, eyeing him as he sauntered closer, “Tell me what to do, baby.”

V felt his eyes grow heavy with desire, but he glanced at Jumin, “Sit down.”

Jumin complied, V felt a shock rivet through his body at the way his friend obeyed him. Jumin’s weight came to rest on the large mattress, Rika watching him hungrily. 

V lingered in front of him for a while, wondering if his friend was really okay with this. Jumin met his eyes, he still looked guilt laden, but he didn’t waver. That was confirmation enough for V as he lowered himself onto the mattress, straddling Jumin.

He could see the way his friend swallowed hard, and he could feel the brush of his fingers as Jumin reached up to touch him. Rika twisted onto her side, eyes never leaving the two men, “Is this my punishment? Are you gonna make me watch?”

Jumin’s fingers curled tightly into the muscles of V’s arms, making V turn his attention back to him, “Hmm… That’s part of it.”

Though he looked reluctant and nervous at first, Jumin’s eyes were darkening with lust by the second, and it was becoming more than V could resist. He leaned over him, brushing his lips along his face before pressing gentle kisses to his cheek. 

Jumin released his hold with one hand, allowing it to run up his arm until it came to rest over his shoulder. V sank more of his weight onto him, pressing a hotter kiss to his lips and feeling the way Jumin immediately reciprocated it. This kiss quickly deepened, it was Jumin dragging V down into it, reassuring him that his affections were welcome and wanted. 

V broke with a slight gasp, this felt so very different from high school. Back then, it had felt impulsive and unprompted. Now, it felt like something that had been coming for a long time. Something he’d needed for a long time.

Jumin’s hand found its way to V’s tucked shirt, pulling it free so that he could trail up his back. V writhed a bit at his cold touch and the way his nails ran gently over his skin. 

But V wanted more, wanted something rougher than that gentle touch. 

V leaned close to Jumin, whispering in his ear, shocked at how rough his voice sounded, “What is it that they call people who enjoy pain?”

Jumin and Rika shared the same surprised and excited expression, “What?”

V sucked at the skin just behind Jumin’s ear, feeling the way he writhed beneath him. But he still didn’t give V what he wanted, so V pressed his tongue to his ear instead. 

He knew how sensitive Jumin was around his ears, and the way Jumin moaned and scored his nails across V’s back gave him fierce pleasure.

When V pulled back just a bit, Jumin gazed up at him, “Masochist.”

V had forgotten he’d even asked a question, “Huh?”

Jumin scratched him again, not as roughly this time though, “That’s what they’re called. Masochists.”

Rika rubbed his shoulder, “Is that it V? Are you a masochist?”

V tore his eyes from where Jumin was looking imploringly at him, “I’m not sure.”

Rika gripped a handful of his hair suddenly, “Then, do you want to find out?”

Jumin’s hand found it’s way to V’s chest, dislodging the rest of his shirt. V wasn’t sure how to respond to Rika’s question as Jumin began massaging him.

Rika worked her hands over his shoulders, curling her nails every now and then, “You know, Jumin likes to be rough. I bet… he’d love to treat you right. Won’t you let him treat you?”

V shivered, Jumin was looking ravenously up at him, teasing his nipple with his thumb, “She’s right… I can treat you well.”

Jumin gave him a hard pinch, making V gasp pleasantly, “I want that.”

Jumin’s eyes narrowed, he glanced at Rika who was watching over V’s shoulder, “Then… Come lie down.”

Jumin shifted from beneath him, and Rika coaxed him to lie on his back. V let himself go down, Rika wasting no time as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. He kissed her passionately, as though this kiss could eradicate the hurt and anger he still felt from earlier. Rika moaned ecstatically into his mouth, encouraging him to kiss her harder. V still hadn’t forgotten how thrilled she’d looked when Jumin got rough with her. 

Rika squirmed happily as V sucked on her bottom lip before giving her a love bite. After a couple gentle nips, Rika clawed at his chest from where she laid on top of him.

V took the hint, grabbing a handful of hair like he’d seen Jumin do and yanking hard. Rika smiled devilishly at him as V sunk his teeth hard into her neck, noting a faint mark from Jumin that still hadn’t faded entirely.

He ran a long stroke with his tongue, focusing on the fading mark before he bit over it. Rika groaned pleasantly, tangling her fingers into his hair. V was excited by the way her fingers worked his hair, and he bit harder, wanting **his **mark to be the one that lasted on her skin.

V pulled her down harder, gripping her hair more tightly and sucking at the mark he left until it was a furious red color. Satisfied with his work, he allowed Rika to roll off of him before Jumin took her place. 

The energy changed instantly. Where V had dominated the pace with Rika, Jumin now dominated the pace with him. V let out a soft gasp as Jumin dropped his weight on him, pressing him into the mattress while he savaged V’s mouth with his tongue.

V was breathless beneath him, Jumin’s greater weight pinning him there while the fiery kiss stole whatever air V had left in him. Every moan that escaped him was hungrily claimed by Jumin, and V felt excitement burn through him as his head spun.

Jumin’s hand worked under his shirt again, gripping at his skin while he lifted it off. V burned with self-awareness as the cold air nipped at his chest and abdomen, but Jumin’s domineering love left no room for any thoughts that weren’t about him.

Instinctively, V lifted his hands and braced them against Jumin’s shoulders. He couldn’t see Rika with the way he was pinned, but he could vividly picture her excited face at the scene rapidly unfolding between the two men. 

Jumin released his swollen, abused lips, leaving V to gasp for air. Jumin wasted no time, trailing hot, wet kisses along V’s jaw and towards his neck. V’s breathing hitched in his arousal. Jumin took his time working his tongue over the skin, refusing to suck or bite at the skin until V writhed impatiently beneath him.

Jumin stopped as suddenly as he’d started, lifting his weight and looming over V, who let out a faint groan at the sudden change of pace, “Why’d you stop?”

Jumin smiled mischievously at him, whatever nervousness he’d felt had been thoroughly squashed by his dominant desires, “Beg for it.”

V grunted in displeasure, he was far too shy for this, his true perverseness kept deeply repressed, “Do I have to?”

Jumin refused to move, “You don’t have to do anything. But I won’t do anything more with you until you do.”

V glared at him, _Couldn’t you just say ‘yes, you have to’?_

Rika was watching in amusement, “If he won’t do it, I will, Jumin. I’ll beg for you.”

V swallowed hard as Rika splayed herself out on the mattress, twisting her body to accentuate her curves before running a hand from her thigh over her ass, never looking away from the men.

V shivered, oh how ravenous that made him feel.

Rika rolled onto her back, reaching out and caressing V’s face, “Won’t you do it, baby?”

A pathetic moan slipped from between his lips, neither of his companions missed it. Jumin leaned closer, their chests pressing together as his silky, rich voice spoke close to V’s ear, “If you do it, I’ll reward you.”

V squirmed, his fingers curling into Jumin’s powerful shoulders. Jumin let out a low laugh, still close to his ear, “Is that a yes? Do you want that? Come on, it’s just us here. You don’t have to hold back in front of us. Let me see all of you. Let me see the **real **you.”

V was panting by the end of it, Rika dragging her nails gently through his hair while Jumin’s weight pressed into his erection. 

He couldn’t resist any longer, his shame be damned, “Please…”

He could hear the smile in Jumin’s voice, “Please what?”

Rika’s fingers twirled a strand of his hair and pulled gently as he replied, “Please, do whatever you want to me. I want…”

V didn’t know exactly what it was he wanted, all he knew was that he wanted **something.**

Rika aided him, “What is it that you want, V?”

When he didn’t respond, she continued, “Do you want us to take you? Want us to use you like a toy?”

V writhed against Jumin, she went on, “That’s it, isn’t it? You wanna be our little toy, V?”

His voice was breathless as he answered finally, “Yes.”

Rika chuckled, “Yeah? We can do that, baby. How should we play with you?”

Jumin shifted, allowing Rika to lean over V as she cooed at him, “What are your directions, V? Should we handle you with care? Are you like a beautiful porcelain doll?”

V couldn’t begin to imagine what his face might look like, but the way Rika was looking at him thrilled him.

She stroked his cheek, “Or… maybe you’re the kinda toy that wants to be **used. **Do you want us to use you, V? We can be rough. We can do so much to you. We can abuse you and hurt you, and we’ll make it feel good when we do. Is that what you want?”

Jumin placed a soft kiss to his chest, earning a stuttering sigh from V, “Yes… I want you to hurt me.”

Their faces ignited in mutual thrill, like two tigers who’d captured a single rabbit and were about to tear him two ways at once.

And that was exactly what V wanted them to do.

He let out a soft trill of excitement as Jumin finally continued his ministrations. Jumin continued that slow pace for a while as Rika played with his hair, V reveled in their affections, the whole exchange feeling like a dream.

Without warning, Jumin bit down hard on the skin just above V’s collar bone, earning a gasp when he didn’t let go. V pressed his hands to Jumin’s chest with a hiss, but Jumin only bit harder in response.

Instinctively, V dug his nails into Jumin’s back with a yelp, finally getting him to release his teeth, “What do you think?”

V muttered at the sting of the bite that quickly melted to a sweet heat, “What?”

Jumin rasped his tongue roughly over the mark, “I can hurt you more, if you can take it?”

V let a soft sigh through his lips, “I can take it.”

Jumin nipped his neck, gently this time, “How do you want it?”

They locked eyes for a heated moment, “I want it rough.”

Jumin released a quiet, sultry moan, “If it’s too much, just tell me.”

Jumin kissed a mark into his neck before giving him another hard bite that made V howl before he’d let go. His hands lifted V’s shirt the rest of the way, his trail of bite marks only pausing for a moment while pulled it over V’s head. 

Powerful hands gripped his sides as Jumin continued going lower, placing sweet kisses to his chest before giving him gentle bites and watching the way he squirmed.

Jumin took his time over V’s nipples, knowing how sensitive he was. V gasped instantly at the pleasure that seemed to warm him from head to toe. Jumin nipped him, earning a thrilled yelp. Jumin rasped his tongue a couple of times before turning with a devilish grin to Rika, “Do you wanna try something?”

Rika, who had been watching with interest, perked up, “I like the sound of that. What do you have in mind?”

Jumin ran a hand over V’s chest, “Do you have a scarf?”

V let out a quiet ‘mmph’, but he was quieted by Jumin’s thumb as he continued, “It needs to be a sturdy fabric, like wool or tightly woven cotton.”

Rika giggled to herself, “Just one? I got a few.”

Jumin hummed, “Give me two.”

Rika smiled at them, “As you wish.”

Jumin turned his attention to V, “Are you okay with this?”

V squirmed a bit, “I’ve never tried it.”

Jumin stroked his cheek, “But do you wanna try it now?”

V settled beneath him, “Yeah… Yeah I do.”

Jumin smiled as Rika returned carrying two winter scarves, “Here you go. I’ll tie his left, you tie his right.”

Jumin nodded in acknowledgement as V submitted himself to them, “Tie it at the base of the headboard, it’s sturdier there.”

V’s hands were quickly bound above his head, soft fabric stretching him to length beneath his two companions. He felt awfully exposed like this despite only his shirt having been removed. Both Rika and Jumin looked carnivorous as they loomed over him, making him fully aware of how vulnerable he’d just become. 

The two shared a glance, seeming to share a silent thought before they both descended on him. If one tongue had felt good, two sent an explosion of excitement blazing through him. He didn’t know why it felt so much better this way, to have both of them leaving hot, wet trails over his exposed skin, all he knew was that it felt amazing.

He longed to hold them, to let his fingers curl into them, but the soft, sturdy bindings kept him from doing so. A sweet moan rose from V as a hand landed on his crotch. He was buried beneath the two, unable to see whose hand it was, but not caring all that much as they began massaging a circle into him.

They teased his nipples with gentle bites and hard sucks, Jumin growing rapidly rougher while Rika remained a bit gentler. The hand on his erection squeezed tightly, he could tell by the smaller size that it was Rika. He groaned happily, it didn’t feel real, but it did feel good.

Jumin gave him a harsh bite, making V wail, stuck somewhere between pleasure and pain. Rika gave him a soft kiss against his jaw to comfort him, V sighed warmly as Jumin’s hands began to unbutton his pants. 

V huffed, suddenly shy as Jumin deftly pulled the fabric away. A slightly uncomfortable gasp slipped through his lips, and Jumin noticed, “Are you okay?”

V blushed hard, feeling exposed and self-conscious, “I’m fine. Just, uh… nervous, I guess.”

Jumin’s chest brushed his as he leaned over V, “Relax. There’s nothing to worry about.”

V murmured something, even he wasn’t sure what he’d said as Jumin pressed a gentle kiss to the soft skin just beneath his ear, “I’m telling you to relax. I’ll take good care of you, so just give yourself over to me and stop worrying your heart.”

There was a roughness in his voice that made V shiver, “I’m just a bit shy is all.”

Jumin grazed his lips down V’s neck, a soft sigh ghosting over the skin that was beginning to raise expectantly, “Shy…” he echoed, almost too quietly to hear.

Jumin’s thigh pressed up into him, making his eyes flutter closed as a warm excitement crept through him. He fought the urge to grind up against him, feeling the powerful muscles in his thigh flex as Jumin rested his weight on that leg.

V let out a soft ‘mm’ as Jumin brushed over a particular spot on his neck, earning a pause from Jumin. He pressed his lips back to that spot, and without warning, sunk his teeth into V and pressed his thigh hard into his groin.

Jumin released his bite just long enough to move over his collar area before biting down again. V whimpered as Jumin continued the trail of rough bites, paying extra attention to the dip where his abdomen curved into his groin. The skin here was tighter, making V gasp every time Jumin’s sharp teeth bit him. 

Strong hands landed on the insides of his thighs, pressing them outward. V instinctively tried to close them, but Jumin held him firmly. Jumin allowed his legs to come to rest on either side of his shoulders, positioning himself directly in V’s guard and making him flush hotly. V shut his eyes tightly, feeling very warm as Jumin placed a wet kiss to his inner thigh.

Jumin dragged his nails lightly over V’s legs before glancing over to Rika, “Are you gonna watch?”

Rika’s emerald green eyes were narrowed mischievously, “Mm… Let me just watch for a bit, yeah? You both look so… ravaging all worked up like this.”

Jumin smiled faintly while V shifted in his restraints, “Sure thing, just don’t neglect him too much.”

Rika grinned at V, “Of course not.”

V gasped at the sudden movement when Jumin lifted him a bit, lowering himself down until could tease the soft skin of V’s thighs again. V sighed in anticipation, his face screwing up a bit at the breath that ghosted over the sensitive skin. Jumin gave him a few gentle bites, making V arch his back and squeeze his legs around Jumin’s ribs. 

The hint seemed to be received, Jumin gave him one harsh bite that made V yelp in surprise before he trailed a single finger over the length of V’s erection.

V shivered, “Oh…”

Jumin released a low huff, his dark eyes seemed to glow so brightly as he trailed each finger in turn over V. When he finished, he gripped V, gently circling his thumb over the tip and watching the instant tension that gripped V. 

Jumin smiled faintly, still continuing the circular motions, “You’re so sensitive.”

V drew a sharp breath in, his abdomen tightening in response to Jumin’s consistent rhythm, “Am I?...”

Jumin only hummed a response, his eyes lowering before he placed a soft kiss to the underside of V’s cock. He ran his tongue up the length, taking in the way V screwed his face up, his wet lips parting in a silent moan. Seemingly pleased by his reactions, Jumin sucked at the skin, alternating between gentle nips and harsh sucks and making V jolt in the restraints. 

V felt hot and dazed as he stared at the white ceiling, his vision seemed darker through his lowered eyes and his breath was coming faster. With a couple final kisses, Jumin finally closed his lips around V’s tip. A shudder passed through V, a strained moan rising in his chest as he tried to stay quiet. Jumin focused there for a while, pressing his tongue over the slit and tracing circles with his tongue. 

V felt his toes curl, and he instinctively wrapped his right leg over Jumin’s back, prompting Jumin to respond by squeezing his thighs and digging his fingers into the flesh. V couldn’t keep silent any longer, soft moans escaping him at Jumin’s every movement. 

Rika laughed from somewhere beside him, “You should be louder V. You have such a pretty voice.”

Jumin hummed in agreement, it was a cheeky gesture as V felt every vibration from his lips through his cock, making him gasp breathlessly at the sensation.

Rika edged her way closer until she was close enough for her hair to trail over V’s chest. The sensation tickled a bit, making V’s skin rise in response. Rika noticed his reaction with a teasing smile and laughed lightly, the sound seeming to float in the room around him, “Your nipples got hard, do you like that feeling?”

V burned, a bit embarrassed by his bodies blatant betrayal, “Uh…”

Rika silenced him with a thumb to his lip. She held it there until he quieted before smearing it suggestively over his bottom lip, “Shh. Don’t speak. If you need to tell us something, then use your voice to do it. Otherwise,” she loomed close to his face, her hair brushing along over his chest and neck as she did, “I don’t want to hear a word from you.”

There was something like a threat in her eyes, so dominant and commanding, so close to being **_real _**that it made V tremble in excitement. 

She gazed into his heavy eyes for a while as Jumin continued to pleasure him lower. Rika seemed like she was reading every thought, every feeling that seized his body through the subtle changes in his eyes. The way they drooped, the way the glassy sheen made their turquoise color even more rich and bright, the way his pupils had dilated in his arousal.

Rika smiled softly, she said nothing, just connected their lips in a soft, tender kiss, so unlike the absolute command she wielded over V. This was gentle and slow. V moaned softly, Rika seemed to steal the air from his lungs as he did. His head spun and stars glittered across his vision, but oh the ecstasy he felt made him abandon his sense of self preservation that willed him to breathe freely.

Rika broke their sweet kiss to begin kissing along his jawline. V was breathless, his lips felt hot, wet, and swollen, he could feel his own breath over them as he panted lightly. A hot, wet kiss landed on the skin just beneath his left ear. It was a sweet spot for him, and he released a full moan as Rika began paying special attention to the spot that gave him such pleasure. Heat pulsed through V, his moans began full-bodied and louder. V pressed his hips up, desperately wanting to feel more of Jumin’s mouth around his cock while Rika marred the beautiful skin of his neck. Jumin accepted his invitation, deepening the strokes of his mouth until V spurred him with his heels. 

Rika continued giving his neck the rough loving treatment, her hand ran down over his chest before it settled to tease his nipples. She was gentle at first, pressing her thumb in gentle motions and brushing just the tips of her fingers over him. V’s tipped his head back, his hands had gone numb in the restraints, but he hardly noticed how cold they felt as heat seized his body.

It was like being drunk as Rika gave him a couple testy pinches. V moaned freely now, Jumin was working his tongue along the sensitive underside as he went, his strong hands still retained their rough hold on V’s thighs as he worked. Rika lowered herself and placed a gentle kiss to V’s other nipple, still teasing and pinching him. She gave him a firm suck, hard enough to leave a mark before she began working her tongue roughly over him.

V wondered if he’d faint from his lightheaded pleasure, his left leg wrapped over Jumin so that he was holding him in place like that. Jumin responded by giving him a hard squeeze, enough that it hurt just a little, making V elated to know it would leave bruises the shape of his hands.


End file.
